1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baffle-equipped mower.
2. Description of the Related Art
In such a mower, cut grass produced by the rotating blades is transported by wind that is generated by the rotation of rotating cutting blades, that is guided by front baffle plates, and that flows through a cutting blade housing towards one transverse end of the cutting blade housing, and is expelled to the outside of the cutting blade housing from a cut-grass discharge port.
A conventional example of such a mower is disclosed in JP 2004-41060. The mower disclosed in JP 2004-41060 is provided with a mower deck, three rotating blades, a cut-grass discharge port, and a front baffle. The front baffle is provided with a concave-curving guide surface that faces the rotation zone of the rotating blades. The concave-curving guide surface provided to the front baffle so as to correspond to a rotating blade, which is positioned on the upper side in the flow direction of cut grass and is one of a pair of rotating blades adjacent to each other in the transverse direction of the mower deck, is placed in proximity to the rotation zone of the rotating blades along substantially the entire rotation zone in the cut-grass flow direction of the concave-curving guide surface.
In such a mower, the wind from the upstream-side cutting blade, which is positioned on the upper side in the cut-grass flow direction and which is one of the pair of rotating cutting blades that are aligned in the transverse direction of the cutting blade housing, moves into the rotation zone of the downstream-side cutting blade while combining with the wind from the downstream-side cutting blade, which is positioned on the lower side in the cut-grass flow direction and is the other of the pair of rotating blades, passes through the rotation zone, and flows towards the cut-grass discharge port. When the technique that involves the above-described conventional front baffle plates is applied, air turbulence or a strong wind directed downward from the cutting blade housing occurs where the wind from the upstream-side cutting blade combines with the wind from the downstream-side cutting blade, and the grass can fall downward. Uncut or inadequately cut grass therefore occurs in the trajectory of cutting by the upstream-side cutting blade or the downstream-side cutting blade, and other drawbacks occur, making it difficult to obtain a satisfactory cutting trajectory.